Para Sempre
by Lety Diggory
Summary: O amor separado por algo, não que isso seja mais forte, capas apenas de separar dois corpos, mas não dois corações. SongFic de I Will Always Love You, Celine Dion.


_**N/A**_: Essa fic foi escrita para o projto Je T'aime da seção R/Hr do fórum 6v.  
Essa fic contém _flashbacks_ e cartas. Os flashbacks estão em itálico, e as cartas estão entre aspas e itálico. Aqui está a tradução da música _My Heart Will Go On_, Celine Dion, e não a letra propriamente dita, pois na minha opinião algumas vezes a letra pode se passar por despercebida, e eu nunca vi uma música que se encaixasse tanto nessa fic; por isso gostaria que a letra fosse como algo supremo dizendo isso.  
Toda essa explicação é para você, querido leitor, entender essa fanfiction.

_Hermione estava andando pelos arredores da escola quando começava a escurecer, tinha acertado de encontrar Ron há quase meia hora no lugar em que sempre combinavam, mas naquele dia a pontualidade do namorado se foi.  
Meia hora. Uma hora. E uma hora e meia. Certamente aquilo não era normal. Ela começara a ficar preocupada. Foi à cabana de Hagrid, mas ele não estava lá. Foi ao Salão Comunal e havia apenas a presença de Colin Creevey e Neville Longbottom. Encontrou Harry que disse não vê-lo no dormitório masculino. Ela nem se importou em quebrar os regulamentos da escola e começou a procurá-lo em todo lugar que podia.  
Os pingos da chuva pareciam cortar a sua pele. Ele corria exaustivamente sem olhar para trás e nem por onde pisava. Alguém o seguia, não a primeira vez; esbofeteou-o em uma das faces o que fez cair no chão inconsciente. Parou em frente dele, e friamente retirou do seu bolso um punhal que acertou no peito daquele jovem moço.  
Um grito agudo. Ela parou a procura onde estava; logo voltou a correr em direção ao ruído, ela estava perto, tão perto que logo viu um corpo no chão com muito sangue em volta, e dele caía uma humilde lágrima de dor. Hermione não queria admitir para si mesma.  
Sua garganta trancara, seu corpo não reagia ao que pensava.  
- Ron! Por favor, fale comigo! – ela gritava sabendo que não haveria resposta.  
Aquele garoto tão jovem, o seu grande amor.  
Aproximou seu rosto do dele, apesar de falecido parecia sentir seu coração batendo como antes, encostou seus lábios nos ainda quentes dele enquanto a chuva, com ela dividia aquele momento. A última vez que poderia beijar o único homem que realmente amava.  
Ele se fora como a água da chuva que escorria em sua pele; nunca mais o teria. Apoiou-o em seu ombro desejando morrer junto com ele.  
Hermione continuava trilhando aquele caminho perto da Floresta Proibida apenas com a triste luz que a lua cheia iluminava._

_Todas as noites nos meus sonhos  
Eu vejo você eu sinto você  
Isso é como eu sei que você continua_

Hermione acordou gritando, sentou-se na beira da cama e de um piano ouvia uma linda música, foi até a sala onde ele estava. Ao vê-la, Ron acenou para que viesse ao seu encontro, ele continuou tocando até que ela o afastou do instrumento, e sentou abraçando o seu pescoço. Aquele cheiro a confortou, ela tentava esquecer-se do pesadelo que tivera há pouco tempo. No seu rosto estavam os cabelos ruivos, e a segurava junto a si. Como Hermione queria ter aquela sensação novamente, e no toque dos lábios acendeu-se o desejo. Ela fechou os olhos, e em uma fração de segundos tudo estava cinza. Ela estava sentada frente o piano sozinha, a sonata havia se perdido no ar, ele não estava ali, ele nunca estivera ali.  
- Ron, eu sinto que você está aqui. – disse ela enquanto uma gota de lágrima caia dos seus olhos contornando as maçãs do seu rosto e terminando na ponta do queixo, mas logo desacreditando e encontrando a explicação de devia-se ao sono.  
Levantava-se quanto sentiu uma brisa por perto, sentiu novamente a sua mão quente, alguém que tocava nela; agora tinha certeza que ele estava ali.  
- Hermione, não precisa ter medo. – disse Ron.  
- Eu não consigo te ver. Por que és tão cruel para que não possa vê-lo? Onde você está?  
- Feche os olhos e esqueça tudo, irei ajudá-la.  
A mão de Ron se esticou, e depois de várias tentativas conseguiu alcançar a dela. Tentou mentalizar as coisas boas em que viveram para que libertasse o seu pensamento.  
- Ronald, agora eu consigo ver que você está do meu lado. – disse ela sorrindo e indo ao seu encontro. – Obrigada.  
- Eu sempre estive ao seu lado.

_Longe atravessando a distância  
E espaços entre nós  
Você veio mostrar que você continua_

Ele estava ali novamente, seus olhos ainda mais azuis que o normal, tinha uma aparência feliz e com a mesma roupa de quinze anos atrás. Ele a olhava veementemente. A floresta ainda sombria, mas com um calor tenro que nunca sentira antes. Ron sorria para ela assim como ela retribuía. Hermione tentava falar, mas a voz não saia. Aquele sonho era real, já sentira a sua presença antes, mas nunca daquela maneira.  
- Meu amor, pare de sofrer, você está muito triste e não merece ficar sozinha.  
- Eu te amo – era tudo o que ela conseguia dizer.  
- Precisa se cuidar mais, precisa se divertir. Eu faleci. Mas você está viva.  
- Eu vou morrer sem ter você; nunca tive mais ninguém, e serei sua para sempre. A vida não tem mais sentido. Eu quero juntar-me a você, não agüento mais essa solidão.  
Ela chorava sobre o corpo fluídico de Ron. Ele chorava junto com ela. Chorava por não podê-la fazer feliz ou abraçá-la como antes.  
- A idéia de que você está morto não faz sentido comigo. Parece um pesadelo ao qual eu vou acordar e você estará novamente ao meu lado me abraçando, me beijando e me fazendo rir; e em instantes todas as coisas voltarão ao normal. – Os doces olhos de Ron a fitavam demonstrando querendo ajudá-la, mas o que ela queria estava além das promessas que ele pode ou um dia fez a ela. – Parece um pesadelo que daqui a pouco as coisas voltarão ao normal. – como despercebido ela tornou a repetir o que havia dito antes.  
Olhou-a novamente e sumira assim como da última vez. Hermione caiu no sono no lugar em que se encontrava.  
_Eles estavam sentados sob uma árvore grande o suficiente para protegê-los do calor que fazia nos campos de Hogwarts. Hermione por sua vez permanecia deitada nos braços do amado como normalmente fazia. Os olhos azuis dele refletiam ainda mais na luz do dia, e ao lado dela alguns livros espalhados pela verde relva primaveril.  
- Não acredito que você me fez fazer isso, Ron! – dizia Hermione rindo e jogando um feijãozinho de chocolate no garoto.  
- Eu não fiz você fazer nada. Você fez porquê quis.  
Dizendo isso, ela olhou brava para ele.  
- Nunca matei aula; mas até que é bom...  
- Bem melhor do que ver aquela cara do Snape.  
- Nem me fale nele que você me deixa depressiva!  
Um silêncio pairava por alguns segundos, até que ele puxou assunto.  
- Eu poderia morrer agora, estou tão feliz. Nunca senti isso antes. – disse Ron - Estou exatamente onde queria estar.  
- Nós precisamos falar mais sobre o nosso futuro ao invés de falar de morte – ela interveio olhando para um pássaro que pousara sobre a tão distante mochila jogada a alguns metros.  
- Então já que é assim eu tenho muitos planos! Formaremos-nos em Hogwarts; você se tornará uma diplomata e eu o melhor goleiro de quadribol de todos os tempos, então nos casamos e teremos cinco filhos.  
Hermione riu.  
- Hum... Tenho outra idéia. Você pode ser o que você quiser, mas nos vamos nos casar e ter um filho – ela respondeu acentuando o número um.  
- Um? Pensei em ter cinco! – ele disse se virando para a amada – sempre quis ver um monte de crianças correndo pela casa, e já até conversamos sobre isso – ele continuou falando sério.  
- Para que você sonha? Você tem isso na sua casa todos os dias. Eu não quero que minha casa vire uma zona com um monte de crianças... – dizia ela e parando quando percebeu dar uma tropeçada no que queria dizer.  
- A senhorita está chamando minha casa de zona?  
- Ah; não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Você sabe... Não se faça de vítima! – redargüiu Hermione empinando o nariz que rapidamente foi abaixado por um beijo demorado do namorado. - Não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos no sexto ano, não faz sentido ficarmos falando do futuro.  
- Você que começou. Eu iria começar a falar sobre casamento da Fleur e do Bill, mas você que começou com essa coisa de futuro. – Ron pigarreou – A propósito não agüento mais minha mãe correndo feito louca para resolver esse casamento, acho que a Fleur e o Bill são adultos o suficientes para organizarem o próprio matrimônio sozinhos. Até parece que ela quem vai se casar. Ainda bem que cresci desde o quarto ano para não usar aquela velharia de traje a rigor. Que roupa você vai?  
Hermione continuou rindo.  
- Ron, estamos em setembro. Falta quase um ano para o casamento, eu não vou ficar preocupada com o que vou me vestir agora.  
- Como eu vou saber? Vocês mulheres são todas prevenidas e adiantadas quando se trata dessas coisas de moda...  
- Já disse que te amo? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto para não gerar confusões.  
- Bem, talvez, não me lembre... Quem sabe se você me disser novamente eu me recorde.  
- Eu te amo.  
E outro beijo veio. Um mais longo, intenso, íntimo e provocador. Um beijo cheio de promessas._

_Perto, longe, onde você estiver  
Eu acredito que o coração continua  
Mais uma vez você abre a porta  
E você está aqui no meu coração  
E o meu coração vai continuar_center

Alguns dias se passaram, Hermione se encontrava na biblioteca de sua casa. Estava cansada de ficar pesquisando compulsivamente sobre um assunto para o seu trabalho. Há tempos não saía nem se divertia. Mas ela não sentia falta daquilo. Queria Ron por perto, procurava, mas não conseguia achar um jeito de contornar aquilo.  
Mexendo em uma antiga caixa amarela listrada se deparou com o mesmo bloco de folhas que há quinze anos escrevia muitas futilidades adolescentes.  
_" 1º de dezembro, sábado  
Querido diário, nunca imaginaria que pudesse amar alguém tanto assim, logo o Ron... Argh! Isso que é falta de opção. Um garoto insuportável, implicante, impertinente e ranzinza. Mas... Olha só que ele escreveu para mim:" _  
Nisso Hermione percebeu que havia um pedaçinho de pergaminho preso com um clipe que havia caído no chão. Também se ilustravam pequenos corações que ela mesma havia feito com tinta vermelha ou batom.  
_"Quando vejo o céu, eu rezo  
E quando estou sem você, me desespero  
Para mim você é tudo  
E por você, Mione, vou até o fim do mundo_

Você parece uma estrela  
Quando comparada ao céu  
Falando nisso digo-te uma coisa  
Que o teu beijo tem sabor de mel

Por isso, hoje  
Eu lhe entrego esta flor  
Minha linda, meu amor

P. S.: Você quer ser minha namorada?"

Hermione abraçou aquele pedaço de papel debruçando sobre as suas palavras. Olhou para a aliança que havia recebido na época que ainda tinha dezesseis anos. Recordara das suas unhas com o esmalte rosa que usou quando ele a pediu em namoro, que agora contrastava com as unhas vermelhas de uma mulher de trinta. Aquele conforto que só a horrível e única letra de Ron podia lhe dar. O calor daquelas palavras e o cheiro daquela flor que ele lhe ofereceu como pedido de namoro ainda estava penetrado naquela cartinha. Hermione começava a folhear novamente o seu diário.

center_O amor pode tocar-nos uma vez  
E durar para o resto da vida  
E nunca nos deixar até morrermos  
Amor foi quando eu amei você  
Uma hora verdadeira que eu guardo  
Na minha vida nós sempre continuaremos_

E nisso encontrava coisas que nunca imaginaria ter guardado. Deparou-se com uma foto dela junto com ele, era dia quatorze de fevereiro, ela, ele, Harry, Ginny, Neville e Parvati todos juntos na _Dedos de Meli. Ela sorria assim como os outros três. Na sua mesa dava para ver um ifondue_; aquele fora o melhor dia da sua vida. Hermione daria tudo para viver novamente aquele momento. Folheando algumas páginas anteriores deparou-se com outro papel, dois anos mais velho que o anterior.  
_"Hermione, me desculpe. Por favor! Você sabe que aquele tal de Krum não quer nada com você. Desculpe de ter agido como um tolo no baile de inverno, foi algo sem pensar; eu vi você linda daquele jeito e aquele cara... e não me segurei. A Padma estava me enchendo a paciência e acabei não agüentando ver você com aquele búlgaro... Hermione, você sabe que eu te amo. Eu sei que esse não é um dos melhores momentos para isso, mas tente me entender. Por favor. O Harry estava falando comigo sobre como eu"_  
Sem conseguir terminar de ler aquele bilhete porque no passado havia rasgado. Ela começou a chorar. Sentia a presença dele por perto, Hermione estava determinada a fazer algo que nunca fez antes, ela queria visitar o túmulo de Ron.  
_- Querida, por favor, diga que isso não aconteceu – disse a senhora Weasley chorando freneticamente abraçada a Hermione quando ela chegou de Hogwarts.  
Ambas continuaram a chorar enquanto os outros seis filhos e o senhor Weasley permaneciam em silêncio. Alguns cabisbaixos e outros como as duas._  
Tinha medo de ir até lá e acabar percebendo que ele de fato se fora. Seu coração sangrava, tinha saudade do perfume dele, do verdadeiro abraço. Ela sentia falta de tudo.  
Ainda era cedo, comprou um ramalhete de tulipas vermelhas, assim como aquela que veio junto com o poema, pediu um táxi até a estação, pegou um trem e foi até Godric's Hallow, onde ele estava sepultado. Ao chegar lá procurou por muito tempo, até que achou certa lápide, _Ronald Bilius Weasley_, aquilo acabou com o resquício de esperança que, apesar de tudo, ainda permanecia nela.

_Perto, longe, onde você estiver  
Eu acredito que o coração continua_

Um rosto coberto de sangue com um punhal rasgando seu peito.  
Morto.  
Dezessete anos.  
Morto.  
O anseio que havia em seu coração.  
Morto.  
Ron Weasley.  
Morto.

_Mais uma vez você abre a porta  
E você esta aqui no meu coração  
E o meu coração irá continuar e continuar_

_- Ginny... É amanhã! – disse Hermione sorridente olhando para a aliança em seu dedo.  
- Mas uma vez que você falar isso eu te jogo pela janela.  
- Ah, me deixe ser feliz!  
- Hermione, por que você não vai estudar? - sugeriu ironicamente Parvati. - Que horas são?  
- São exatamente quatro da manhã, Parvati. E neste exato momento tem uma garota 'bobo-apaixonada' que não nos deixa dormir para amanhã encontrarmo-nos com nossos queridos namorados.  
Parvati suspirou.  
- Estou até imaginando o Neville... – deixou escapar.  
Hermione saltou da cama.  
- Você e o Neville estão juntos? - ela perguntou assustada como se tivesse um dementador na sua frente.  
- Não me diga que você não sabia disso! – contrapôs Ginny chacoteando da falta de informação da amiga.  
- Não, eu não sabia! Afinal, todo mundo sabe das novidades de Hogwarts, menos eu. Podia jurar que o Neville estava com a Luna e você com o Miguel Corner.  
- Claro, você foge com o meu irmão por aí ou fica o dia todo na biblioteca. Assim você nunca saberá de nada mesmo.  
Dizendo isso, Ginny percebeu que Hermione a olhava furiosa.  
- Ok. Eu paro de ficar estudando e não te ajudo mais com os N.O.M.s...  
- Acho que falei demais. Boa noite para vocês._  
Ela gritava de angústia em frente ao túmulo. Queria estar ali, ela não conseguia se sustentar em pé com tamanha tristeza. Chorava sobre o buquê de flores, chorava sobre o mármore, nunca mais haveria Ron, nunca mais haveria Hermione, nunca mais haveria Ron e Hermione.

_Você está aqui, não tem nada que eu tema  
E eu sei que meu coração vai continuar_

- Hermione, mas uma vez que eu te chamar eu jogo água!  
A garota estava com a sua garganta doendo, sua cabeça pesava.  
- Hermione! - Ginny gritou.  
Ela abriu os olhos, uma aparência familiar a contornava. Virando-se para cima viu os grandes olhos castanhos de Ginny olhando-a assustada.  
- Se você demorar mais um minuto eu, o Harry e o Ron vamos sozinhos!  
Hermione não estava entendendo. Levantou o braço para ver as horas e se encontrou com as suas cintilantes unhas rosa e uma aliança prateada. Ela ainda estava nova e brilhante. Olhou para si mesma, estava diferente, como há quinze anos.  
- Mione! Vamos logo que o Ron vai ter um parto de tanto esperar! – disse Harry olhando para o relógio.  
- Vamos onde?  
- Por Merlin! - gritou Ginny – você ficou falando desse tal dia dos namorados a noite inteira, nem me deixou dormir e nem você mesma dormiu, agora fica cochilando no sofá e atrasando todo mundo, vamos logo!  
Como se encontrasse as contas de um colar estourado pelo chão, ela conseguiu recolher as informações perdidas. Olhou para o calendário, era quatorze de fevereiro novamente.  
- Mione, por favor, arrume esse cabelo, você está parecendo a professora Trelawney! – exclamou Ron entrando no Salão Comunal e dando um singelo beijinho em seus lábios – Vamos logo.  
Ron estava lá. Vivo e sorridente.  
- Ronald, agora eu consigo ver que você está do meu lado, é você? – disse ela sorrindo. – Obrigada por não me abandonar.  
Hermione repetia as palavras ditas. Ron sem entender nada começou a achar que a namorada estava com algum tipo de maluquice, e logo saiu junto com Harry que se aproximava da porta.  
- Eu sempre estive ao seu lado.  
Eles sorriram.  
- Por Merlin! Está um frio lá fora! – falou Parvati chegando com flocos de neve em seu cabelo – vou pegar mais um casaco que quero aproveitar direitinho esse dia em Hogsmeade.  
- Estamos esperando vocês três lá na escada. – disse Harry saindo.  
- Mulheres... – comentou Neville ao perceber que iria esperar um bom tempo até elas se trocarem. – ainda bem que nascemos homens!  
Hermione continuou olhando para Ron até que ele desaparecesse por total daquela porta; aquilo era tudo que ela pedira aos céus. Beliscou-se, de fato estava vivendo o presente. O tão sonhado presente.  
Ela a amava como nunca, queria beijá-lo como tivera ansiava nos dias que ele não estivera ali. Os dias que nunca existiram, por que como ele prometera nunca a abandonaria. Teria chance de fazer tudo outra vez e aproveitar cada instante do seu amado, e esquecendo aquele pesadelo de nunca mais poder tê-lo, pois, no fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade.

_Nós vamos ficar para sempre desse modo  
Você está a salvo no meu coração  
E o meu coração irá continuar e continuar_

FIM  
_Aponta a varinha para a ponta do seu nariz_

_**Lumus**_

**N/A:** Apaguei completamente a minha N/A anterior, porque eu fui uma tonta ao cubo de dedicá-la a um monte de pessoas se a única a quem eu devo e devo dedicar é a minha mãe - que me abandonou no fórum - ninguém mais e nem menos que a Sah! Porque eu simplesmente AMO³³ ela; eu conto tudo para ela, eu amo ela, ela é minha best friend - que acabou de dizer que eu falo como uma vitrola e me odiava - coisa de mãe..., e ela me mandou TRÊS depôs mais lindos no mundo no meu orKut, e nem sei como resolvi adicionar essa garota chata e ranzinza no meu MSN - de tão chata que não consigo ficar um dia sem falar com ela - e eu, no mínimo me sinto absolutamente obrigada a dedicar essa minha fic - que é o meu xodózinho - para ela. Sah, eu te adoro, a filha te ama. E também preciso agradecer à Mari pela betagem e por me agüentar no MSN!

_Aponta a varinha para a tela do PC_  
_**Nox**_


End file.
